


there's blood on the snow

by KloWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, POV Sam Winchester, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KloWinchester/pseuds/KloWinchester
Summary: there's blood on the snow. it's beautiful, really, the contrast between red and white. he doesn't know where that blood comes from. him? or the creature. or his brother. yeah that's it. his brother. he was looking for his brother. but the snow was slowing him down, and he was cold and he feels dizzy. maybe the blood came from him.





	there's blood on the snow

there's blood on the snow. it's beautiful, really, the contrast between red and white. he doesn't know where that blood comes from. him? or the creature. or his brother. yeah that's it. his brother. he was looking for his brother. but the snow was slowing him down, and he was cold and he feelt dizzy. maybe the blood came from him.  
why was kneeling ? he was walking just seconds before.  
the snow was making his clothes wet. or was it because of the blood?  
he doesn't know. maybe his brother will know. but he's not there. where is he? he should be here, by his side, like always. so he'll have to find him. then ask him.  
ask him what? he doesn't remember. he just want to find his brother.  
why is it so cold ?  
he's still on his knees. if he wants to find him, he had to get up. he can't get up. why? maybe because of the blood.  
he had to find his brother. he had to he had to he had to.  
the creature took him. in the forest, higher in the mountain. he had to go in the forest, had to follow the traces.  
he had to find his brother.  
he get up. it took ages. or minutes.  
he's standing. everything's turning. he walks. where? the forest. his brother is in the forest.  
he walks. he has a blade in his hands. right. to kill the creature. beheading it. he's in the forest.  
scream. someone's screaming. he knows the voice. it's screaming his name. his brother.  
follow the voice follow the voice. find him find him. save him.  
there's less snow under the trees. it's pretty. there's blood on the ground. he follows it. a scream. he sees a shadow. his brother? no. it's too tall and ugly for his brother. the ugly thing, the creature, runs toward him. he's gonna die. the blade in his hands. use it.  
the creature is on the ground, in two parts. it's dead. the blade is bloody.  
there's so much blood everywere. on the ground, on the blade. on him. maybe the color of the blood is nice, but it's not supposed to be there. why is it outside his body? it should be in his veins.  
he finally found his brother, he could ask him now.  
why is he on his knees again? he droped the blade. he had to keep the blade. without it he's in danger. but the creature's dead. he's not in danger anymore, right?  
and dean's here. he found dean. he's the one who called his name. where is dean? he should be here.  
warm. warm hands. on his cheeks. a voice. a sweet, shaky voice. he likes the voice.  
"sammy. sammy open your eyes. please. for me."  
his eyes are closed? oh. he opens them.  
green green green eyes in front of him. he likes those eyes.  
"found you dean."  
dean smiles. he loves this smile.  
"yeah. yeah you did. you saved my ass. now we have to get up, okay ? can you get up?"  
he wants to answers but he's too tired to talk. but it doesn't matter, he's standing now. why? dean helped him. dean's strong.  
"okay, let's go sasquache. c'mon."  
dean is suporting him and they walk and it's cold. he just want to sit and sleep and be in his brother's arms. but dean is talking to him, and he wants to listen, because he likes dean's voice, it always calms him, and dean's voice is a sacred thing. so he listens. stay awake. and walk walk walk.  
"here we are, we did it sammy."  
he's sitting. it's comfortable. he smells leather and blood and gunpowder. he's in the impala, he's home.  
a sound. the motor. dean's driving. he's safe now.  
"it's okay sammy, we're fine. we're okay."  
and dean keeps talking and sam listens to him. and he has the impression that he can finally breath.  
they're safe. the hunt's over. they're going back to the motel.  
together.  
alive.


End file.
